The Fast and the Spongy
by Usermjbeck
Summary: Spongebob and Sonic the Hedgehog meet up. Plankton and Eggman team up to take over Mobius and Bikini Bottom. So, Sonic, Spongebob, and their friends team up to defeat them, and save their worlds.
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone, this is my crossover between Spongebob Squarepants and the Sonic Series. Enjoy.


	2. Egghead?

**In Bikini Bottom**

"Hey Squidward, wanna go make some cheese?" Spongebob asked.

"No, get away from me." Squidward replied.

"Spongebob, me boy, we need you to go get ingredients from a different planet." Mr. Krabs said.

"Ok, where?" Spongebob asked.

"To Mobius." Mr Krabs. answered.

"Mobius?"

"Mobius is a great big planet, and it's full of ingredients." Mr. Krabs answered.

**At Mobius**

"Hey Egghead! You think you can run away from me that quick!" Sonic said.

"My name is Dr. Eggman, and you know that!" Eggman said.

"Your name is what, Egghead?" Sonic said.

Tails drove by in a plane.

"TAILS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm helping you, get on the plane wing" Tails said.

"Fine." Sonic agreed.

Sonic got on the plane wing.

"Oh, this will be a long fight." Sonic said

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SPONGEBOB AND SONIC MEET? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	3. We're Here!

**Going to Mobius**

"In 3, 2, 1, blast off." Sandy Cheeks said.

The rocket went to Mobius, carrying three friends, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy Cheeks.

"Put your Water Helmets on, we are going to Mobius!" Sandy yelled.

**In Mobius**

"Woah Sonic, look." Tails said.

They saw a rocket land in Mobius. Strange people walked out.

"Woah this is cool!" A sponge said.

"Yeah! Totally cool!" A starfish said.

"Guys, lets go get the ingredients for the Krabby Patty." A squirrel said.

Tails walked over to see the new people in Mobius.

'Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Spongebob." the sponge said.

"That's Patrick and Sandy." Spongebob continued.

"We are here to gather ingredients for Krabby Patties."

"Well, welcome! You shouldn't be here. Eggman is trying to take over Mobius again." Tails said.

"We don't give up. We are gonna find those ingredients." Spongebob said.

Then a little green guy came out of the rocket, and nobody saw him.

"I gotta find this Eggman guy. We can control this world together!" Plankton said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	4. A Gadget

**At the Death Egg**

"Orbot! What are you doing?! I won't face defeat again because of my stupid robots are acting stupid!" Eggman yelled

Orbot saw a little guy walk in.

"This must be Eggman." Plankton whispered.

Plankton walked his way to Egghead.

"Ahem." Plankton said.

"AHEM!" Plankton exclaimed.

Eggman turned around.

"Who was that?" He said.

"ME! LOOK DOWNWARDS!" Plankton yelled.

"Who are you?" Egghead asked.

"I'm Plankton, and with you're help, MOBIUS WILL BE OURS!" Plankton persuaded.

"YEAH NOW LETS DESTROY SONIC!" Eggman informed.

"YEAH! AND THAT PUNY SPONGEBOB!" Plankton yelled.

**At Sonic's place.**

"So your name is Spongebob, and your friends are Patrick and Sandy Cheeks?" Sonic asked.

"Yeppers. Patrick is slow while Sandy is smart. She even built the rocket." Spongebob informed.

"Ok, well Sandy. We need a gadget that can turn us invisible so we sneak up on Eggman." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't trust me?" Tails asked.

"I do. You will be working with Sandy to turn us invisible. Spongbob, Patrick, and me will be at the Green Hill Zone." Sonic said.

"Ok, Sandy follow me to my lab." Tails said to Sandy.

**At Tails's lab.**

"Woah! This place is shifty!" Sandy said.

"Well I try." Tails said.

"Anyways, let's get started with that gadget!" Sandy yelled.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WILL PLANKTON AND EGGMAN STRIKE! WILL TAILS AND SANDY BUILD THE GADGET! WHAT WILL SONIC, PATRICK, AND SPONGEBOB FIND AT THE GREEN HILL? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	5. The Invisibleyy9000

**At Green Hill Zone**

"Spongebob and Patrick! Grab onto my hand!" Sonic said.

"Why?" Spongebob said.

Spongebob and Patrick then grabbed onto Sonic's hand, and had the adventure of a lifetime.

"I'M THE FASTEST THING IN THE PLANET!" Sonic yelled.

Then, Sonic saw the Deadly Six.

"I thought I defeated you all months ago." Sonic said.

"Well, you didn't. Besides, we are on Eggman's and Mister Plankton's side." Zavok said.

"PLANKTON!" Spongebob and Patrick exclaimed.

"You know who Plankton is?" Sonic and the Deadly Six asked.

"Yep. He's a little green guy who wants the Krabby Patty formula. He has done such tasks to get it." Spongebob informed.

"Well, I'm up for a fight. First Egghead and now Plankton? Oh my god. They must be at the Death Egg." Sonic said.

"Yep, but in order to get to them, you're gonna have to get past us." the Deadly Six confirmed.

Sonic spin dashed on all of them.

"There. Easy-peasy. Now let's see if Sandy and Tails have finished their gadget." Sonic continued.

**At Tails' lab**

Sandy tested the Invisibleyy9000 on Spongebob.

"So, the Invisibleyy9000 will turn us invisible right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Sandy yelled.

"SONIC! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" A girl said.

"AMY!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Patrick, let me get behind you." Sonic said.

"If you think you can get away from Amy Rose, you're crazy!" Amy Rose said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WILL AMY ROSE JOIN THE TEAM TO DEFEAT PLANKTON AND EGGMAN!? WHO IS AMY ROSE ANYWAYS?! WHAT IS EGGMAN AND PLANKTON DOING?! HAS THE DEADLY SIX FINALLY FORGIVEN EGGMAN!? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	6. Plankton strikes

-Lazers crash onto Mobius-

Sonic backs up from lazers being shot down.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sonic asked.

Then Spongebob looked up.

"Plankton." he whispered to Patrick.

Sonic got out the Invisibleyyy9000.

"LET'S TRY THIS THING OUT!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic turned invisible.

Then he touched Spongebob and Patrick and they turned invisible.

"Drats! Where are they NOW!" Plankton yelled.

"I'm right behind you." Sonic whispered in Plankton's ears.

Plankton shot out lazers behind him.

Then he saw Sonic, Patrick, and Spongebob dead on the floor.

"Hehe. Now it is time to DESTROY Tails and Sandy." Plankton said to himself.

When Plankton left, Sonic and the other two opened their eyes and and stood up.

"We better go protect Sandy and that fox if we are gonna go out of this world." Patrick said.

"Yep. Come on." Spongebob said like a hero.

**NOW THAT WE KNOW PLANKTON HAS ALREADY STRIKED, EGGMAN WILL STRIKE ON SANDY AND TAILS. BUT WHAT HAPPENED! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	7. Kicking Zeena out

"WHY DOES SONIC RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Knuckles answered.

"Because, I know Sonic is going to LOVE me one day." Amy informed.

**At the Death Egg**

"You better be glad we have accepted your apology just to kill Sonic." Zavok said.

"YEAH! I wanna ball him up and throw him in the trash!" Zazz yelled.

"Guys. Guys. Calm down. Master Eggman and Master Plankton are already figuring out a plan and putting us in it." Master Zik told them.

Zeena was putting on makeup.

"Why don't you all just put on lotion?" she asked.

"Zeena, GET OUT!" Plankton yelled.

"Why? I am part of the Deadly Six." Zeena asked.

"IF YOU WON'T TAKE THIS DESTRUCTION SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE OUT OF THIS EXPERIMENT!" he yelled.

"Fine, I don't need to be here anyways." Zeena said to Plankton.

Zeena jumped out of the Death Egg.

"Uh, Sir Plankton?" Orbot said to Plankton.

"WHAT!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Nevermind." Orbot continued to his duties.

**Falling down from the Death Egg**

"Hello? Anyone here?" Zeena asked.

"HI! I am Amy Rose." Amy said.

"I am Knuckles, who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Zeena, I was in the Deadly Six, THEN THAT LOSER PLANKTON KICKED ME OUT! LITERALLY!" Zeena yelled.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT! YOU WERE IN THE DEADLY SIX!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yep, now we got to warn Tails and Sandy, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and the other Deadly Six are aiming for them." Zeena informed.

"THEN WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE! Let's get a move on!" Knuckles and Amy yelled.

**EGGMAN AND THE OTHERS WILL STRIKE SANDY AND TAILS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SONIC, SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, ZEENA, AMY, AND KNUCKLES ARE GOING OUT TO PROTECT THEM! WILL THEY FINALLY DEFEAT PLANKTON AND EGGMAN? WILL ZEENA STAY GOOD? WILL SPONGEBOB AND HIS FRIENDS GET THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE KRABBY PATTY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT AMAZING CHAPTER OF THE FAST AND THE SPONGY!**


	8. Super Spongebob and Sonic

"You finished building that ray gun?" Tails asked.

"Yep, and here it is." Sandy said.

BOOM!

Eggman, the Deadly Six, Plankton, Orbot, and Cubot was at the hole.

"Now, listen. I will take you all to the Egg Prison." Eggman said.

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" Sonic yelled.

"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!" Sonic exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Spongebob and Patrick agreed.

"So, we have the whole family?" Eggman asked.

"NOT SO FAST!" Amy yelled.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER NOT GO ANYWHERE!" Zeena and Knuckles agreed.

Then Eggman held up a bag full of ingredients.

"Spongebob, I know you came here for this." said Eggman.

Then, Spongebob said, "Wait, how did you know me, Patrick, and Sandy came here for ingredients?"

"I told him." Plankton informed.

"I eavesdropped on what Mr. Krabs said to you in the Krusty Krab. So, I came on your plane and followed you to Mobius." Plankton informed.

"NOW, I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU, AND RULE THIS PLANET WITH EGGMAN!" Plankton yelled.

The Deadly Six attacked Sonic and the others.

Everyone laid on the floor, except for the bad guys.

What seemed to be the end, a few emeralds came up.

Sonic and Spongebob rose up from the ground.

"It's time to eat some scrambled eggs." Sonic said.

"YEAH! And CRUSH some Plankton!" Spongebob yelled.

**Author's note:**

**The next chapter is the end  
So yeah, after The Fast and the Spongy, I might make another story with Phineas and Ferb and something like, Spider-man or Batman I really don't know**


	9. The Last Chapter

The emeralds ran around Spongebob and Sonic.

Sonic and Spongebob turned golden.

WAIT WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!

"EGGMAN, YOU'RE FINISHED!" Sonic yelled.

Then, Eggman and Plankton brought out the RENEWED Egg Dragoon.

"Now it is time to make some blue and yellow jelly." Eggman said.

"YEAH! DESTROY HIM!" Zazz yelled.

"I still don't understand why I can't eat him." Zomom said.

"Because, you're too fat." Zazz answered.

Then, Zavok turned tall.

"I'll show you who is the real master in this building." Zavok said.

"NOW IT IS TIME TO DESTROY SONIC AND SPONGEBOB FOREVER!" Plankton yelled.

"Chaos BLAST!" Sonic yelled.

A gigantic blast blew up Zavok and throw him to the Lost Hex.

Then, Spongebob giggled.

"UGH! IT IS ANNOYING!" Eggman and Plankton yelled.

Suddenly, cracks in the Egg Dragoon was started to be made.

"SPONEGBOB, KEEP GIGGLING!" Sonic yelled

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Spongebob giggled.

With that ANNOYING giggling, the Egg Dragoon exploded.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE TIME SONIC AND SPONGEBOB!" Eggman yelled as he flew to the Death Egg.

"DRATS! I WILL DEFEAT YOU NEXT TIME SPONGEBOB!" Plankton exclaimed as he flew to Bikini Bottom.

**At the Rocket**

"Well, bye guys. You dudes have been good help. I'm glad that you DID help." Sonic said to Spongebob.

Then, Sonic held up the bag of ingredients.

"Here you go, you have earned it." Sonic said.

"Thanks. Mr. Krabs will be happy." Spongebob said.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy got on the rocket, and flew back to Bikini Bottom.


End file.
